Pergi Dari Hatiku
by QIE QIE CHI
Summary: Kadang aku berfikir, sebenarnya disini aku berperan sebagai apa dalam hidupmu? Sebagai seorang pacar yang sangat kau cintai ataupun sebagai… Gadis pemuas nafsu yang bisa kau pakai kapanpun kau mau tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun. don't like don't read


**Pergi Dari Hatiku**

Pairing: SasukeXSakura slight other pairing

Gendre: Romance, Hurt comfort, friendship

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T+ - M (saya simpan di M, tapi bagi pencinta lemon, dan sejenisnya jangan terlalu berharap akan mendapatkan yang benar-benar asam di fic ini)

Warning: terinspirasi dari kisah nyata seseorang(sekitar 40% adalah kisah nyatanya) , don't like don't read.

 _Kadang aku menyesal sudah jatuh cinta padamu, aku menyesal karena sudah terjerat hubungan yang tidak bisa kuakhiri seperti ini. Kadang aku berfikir, seandainya aku tidak bertemu dan jatuh cinta padamu… aku tidak akan merasakan penderitaan yang sesakit ini, kan?_

 _Sasuke, apa kau tau? Kau menyakitiku dengan semua sifatmu, kau membuatku tertekan dengan semua aturan, janji dan kata cinta yang kau ucapkan._

 _Kadang aku berfikir, sebenarnya disini aku berperan sebagai apa dalam hidupmu? Sebagai seorang pacar yang sangat kau cintai ataupun sebagai… Gadis pemuas nafsu yang bisa kau pakai kapanpun kau mau tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun._

 _Sasuke… aku sedih, aku tidak mau seperti ini terus? Jika kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, jika benar kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pemuas nafsumu… aku mohon pergi dari hatiku, hidupku dan biarkan aku bebas. Aku mohon…_

 **Pergi Dari Hatiku**

Hari ini, aku mengajak Sasuke pergi ke supermarket untuk belanja semua kebutuhanku untuk satu bulan kedepan.

"Sasuke, ayo kesana." Kuperlihatkan senyum lebarku pada pria yang tersangat amat kucintai ini. Kugenggam erat tangannya dan kuajak dia untuk berkeliling.

"Hn." Sasuke menuruti keinginanku tanpa banyak komentar.

"Pertama-tama kita harus beli beras, daging dan sayur," kataku sambil melihat secarik kertas berisi semua catatan barang yang harus kubeli, Sasuke berjalan disampingku sambil mendorong troli.

"Hmmm…" Aku melihatnya dan kemudian tersenyum, sasuke balas menatapku dan kemudian ikut tersenyum.

"Anak kecil," kata Sasuke yang kemudian langsung mengacak rambutku.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku, kan?" tanyaku menggodanya.

"Kau tidak perlu mempertanyakan hal itu lagi _Honey,_ " bisiknya ditelingaku. Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku yang masih berdiri terpaku hanya bisa menatapnya sedih, aku tahu… Sasuke memang benar-benar mencintaiku, aku tahu dan aku tidak pernah meragukan perasaannya. Setidaknya sampai aku mengetahui beberapa rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dariku.

.

.

"Ada yang ingin dibeli lagi?" tanya Sasuke saat semua barang yang kubutuhkan sudah masuk kedalam troli.

Aku membaca kembali catatan yang sedari tadi tidak pernah lepas dari tanganku dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Barang yang kubutuhkan sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi aku masih harus beli satu barang lagi yang kuinginkan," kataku sambil menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, dan kemudian tersenyum miring.

" _Ice Cream_ ," kata Sasuke menebak dengan benar apa yang ada dikepalaku saat ini.

"Hmm… benar. Aku beli _Ice Cream_ ya, Sasuke?" pintaku pada pria yang sudah tiga tahun ini menjadi kekasihku.

"Tidak boleh!" Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju kasir.

"Ehhh, Kenapa? Sasuke aku hanya ingin membeli satu _ice cream_ , aku janji aku tidak beli yang besar lagi. Hanya yang bungkus kecil, ya?" Aku berjalan menyusul Sasuke dan mencoba untuk merayunya agar dia mengijinkanku untuk membeli makanan kesukaanku itu.

"Tidak Sakura!" Sasuke tetap kukuh dengan keputusannya.

"Tapi kenapa?"Aku kesal, kuhentakkan kakiku dan aku berhenti berjalan.

Melihat respon yang kuperlihatkan padanya, Sasuke ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Menatapku yang sekarang menatapnya kesal dengan wajah masam. Aku tidak suka dengan Sasuke yang selalu melarangku melakukan banyak hal yang kuinginkan.

"Dua hari lalu kau baru saja sembuh dari demam panas, kau demam selama lebih dari lima hari. Dan sekarang, saat tubuhmu belum benar-benar sembuh kau memintaku untuk mengijinkanmu membeli _ice cream?"_ Aku terdiam mendengar kalimat panjang yang diucapkan Sasuke. Apa yang diucapkannya memang benar, aku memang baru saja sembuh dari deman panas, tubuhku juga masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Aku masih merasa sedikit pusing dan meski tidak sepanas kemarin tapi badanku masih bisa dikatakan panas. Kalau bukan karena aku harus membeli semua kebutuhanku untuk satu bulan kedeapan, Sasuke tidak akan mungkin mengijinkanku untuk keluar dari rumah.

Aku menunduk, aku rasa Sasuke benar.

"Aku akan membelikanmu _ice cream,_ tapi nanti setelah kau sembuh sepenuhnya, aku janji." kata-kata Sasuke yang terasa sangat dekat langsung membuatku mengangkat wajah. Seperti yang kupikirkan, saat aku tadi menunduk Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku dan kini dia berada tepat didepanku.

"Janji?" tanyaku memastikan, dan Sasuke tersenyum.

"Janji!" Sasuke menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya dan aku pun menyambutnya dengan mengaitkan jari kelingking kami.

"Sekarang, kita ke kasir dan setelah ini kau harus istirahat."

"Iya…" Aku tersenyum bahagia, sejenak melupakan rahasia yang Sasuke sembunyikan dariku.

 **Pergi Dari Hatiku**

"Ngghh… S-Sasuke, kau bilang aku harus istirahat, emmmhhh…"Aku mencoba untuk menghindar saat Sasuke mencoba untuk membuka pakaian atasku.

"S-Sas…" Sasuke memang menyuruhku istirahat, ya istirahat yang tidak benar-benar istirahat. Sesampainya di _apartment_ , Sasuke langsung mengajakku ke kamar dan inilah yang yang kami lakukan saat ini. Sasuke duduk menyandar ke dinding dan aku duduk didepan menyandar padanya.

"Kau memang harus istirahat _Honey_ , tidurlah jangan hiraukan aku." Tangan kiri Sasuke berada didalam bajuku, bermain dengan payudaraku.

"B-bagaimana mungkin aku bisa ist, uggh..Sasukeh…" Pria yang menyuruhku untuk istirahat itu, tidak memperdulikan semua ucapakanku. Wajahnya kini bersembunyi dileherku dan bermain disana.

"Ugh…"  
"Jangan pernah mengehentikanku, jika kau menyukainya. Sakura…" kata Sasuke, pria itu meremas kuat kedua payudaraku dengan jari telunjukk yang menekan kuat putingku.

"Ugh…" rasanya benar-benar nyaman, tubuhku menyukainya, bahkan dia selalu ingin meminta lebih. Tapi hatiku tidak mengijinkannya, tidak pernah.

' _Tubuhku menyukai apa yang kau lakukan, tapi hatiku tidak! Jika kau berhasil mendapatkan gadis itu, jika dia tidak menolakmu dua kali, jika dia yang sekarang menjadi pacarmu Sasuke… apa kau juga akan memperlakukan dia seperti kau memperlakukanku saat ini?'_

Aku diam,memejamkan mata dan kemudian tersenyum. Sasuke pasti melihat senyumku dari sudut matanya.

"Kau menyukainya…" bisik Sasuke. Dia kembali menciumi leherku, menjilat, menggigit, meninggalkan jejaknya dileherku. Oh Tuhan, kenapa tidak tubuhku berhianat dengan hatiku? Kenapa tubuhku selemah ini, kenapa dia selalu menyukai setiap sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan padaku?

' _Jika dia yang menjadi pacarmu, kau tidak akan berani menyentuhnya kan Sasuke-kun? Karena dulu kau pernah bilang, dia adalah gadis cantik, pemalu, sopan, baik hati dan sangat menjaga jarak dari pria. Karena itu kau tidak mungkin akan memperlakukannya sebagaimana kau memperlakukanku sekarang.'_

"Sasukeeehh…" Aku mendesah, mencoba untuk menikmati semua sentuhan yang dia berikan padaku.

 **Pergi Dari Hatiku**

"Ugh…" Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, yang jelas aku terbangun dan melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ya Tuhan… aku dan Sasuke melewatkan makan siang.

Kepalaku sakit, benar-benar sakit. Tapi aku harus bangun dan menyiapkan makan malam, perutku benar-benar lapar.

"Sasuke…" Aku memanggil nama Sasuke sambil melihat kesamping. Aku senang, hari ini dia tidak meninggalkanku seperti biasanya. Aku bangkit dari kasur dan mencoba untuk membangunkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau masih ingin tidur? Kita melewatkan makan siang, kau tidak lapar?" tanyaku sambil mengusap pelan kepala Sasuke, Sasuke sangat senang saat aku melakukan hal itu.

"Emmm… Sakura," Sasuke membuka matanya dan kemudian memperlihatkan senyum manisnya padaku.

"Sasuke, kau ingin makan apa?" tanyaku

"Sushi dan Chiken katsu." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanku sambil memejamkan kembali matanya.

"Kau masih mengantuk?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sangat…"

"Baiklah kau boleh tidur lagi, aku akan membangunkanmu jika makanan sudah siap."

"Aku mencintaimu Honey…" gumamnya sebelum kembali tertidur.

Aku tersenyum, ku elus lagi kepalanya sebentar dan kemudian turun dari kasur, mencari kemana Sasuke meleparkan bra dan pakaian atasanku. Setelah menemukannya, aku langsung memakainya kembali. Keluar dari kamar dan kemudian pergi ke dapur. Aku harus memasak, perutku benar-benar lapar.

Aku dan Sasuke belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks, hubungan kami belum sampai sejauh itu. Aku mengijinkannya bermain dengan tubuh atasku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak pernah mengijinkannya menyentuh sedikitpun tubuh bagian bawahku, seberapa terangsangnya aku. Aku tetap tidak pernah membiarkannya menyentuhku lebih jauh.

Aku gadis nakal, aku tahu itu. Orang tuaku pasti akan benar-benar kecewa jika mereka mengetahui apa yang kulakukan disini. Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi nakal seperti sekarang, tapi… aku tidak pernah bisa menolak Sasuke, tidak pernah.

Aku beruntung, aku mengatakan pada Sasuke terlebih dahulu bahwa aku tidak mau sampai tidur dengannya, aku masih beruntung karena Sasuke masih menghormati keputusanku dan tidak pernah memintaku untuk melakukannya. Aku masih beruntung, setidak aku masih bisa menjaga hartaku yang paling berharga… meski aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa menjaganya.

Sering kali aku berfikir aku ingin putus dari Sasuke, aku ingin kembali pada diriku yang dulu. Haruno Sakura, gadis baik-baik yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Aku ingin kembali menjadi Haruno Sakura, gadis manis yang saat itu belum mengenal Uchiha Sasuke.

Tbc…

Maaf, bukannya update fic tapi malah bikin fic yang baru. Benar-benar minta maaf… saya belum bisa mengupdate fic yang lain. Alasannya: laptop baru saja diinstal ulang dan saya kehilangan file fic yang lama.:(

Saya juga udah mulai sangat sibuk dengan kuliah yang sekarang dari hari senin sampai satu, saya juga harus ngerjakan skripsi, selain itu saya juga harus kerja.

Maaf kalau fic ini jelek…

Oh iya, cerita aslinya disini gak rated M gitu kok, dicerita aslinya si cewek cuman dijadikan kayak pelarian aja. Hihihihihi…. :D


End file.
